fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Hodnicks
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Hodnick family, and Knuckles the Echidna chose this particular house because there were people and animals who believed in him. There was Mrs. Hodnick. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was an Andalasian woman with strawberry-orange hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress and matching ballet slippers. Her name was Giselle. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Proteus dear, do hurry," Giselle called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Hodnick believed that Knuckles the Echidna was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Hodnick... In the bedroom, there was a Norwegian man with black hair, goatee, and mustache, and deep blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, dark brown pants, white stockings, and black shoes with silver buckles. His name was Proteus, Giselle's husband. And he was looking for his gold cuff links through some drawers. "Giselle, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party," Proteus called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face on the boat again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Proteus, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Mr. Hodnick was a practical man. Rouge the Bat (Zooey Claire Deschanel) and E-123 Omega (Jesse Cale), who were adopted into the Hodnick family, believed Knuckles the Echidna was a real animal and made him the hero of all their porn games. In the washroom, we see two shadows fighting each other with razor-sharp swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has one in its right hand. One of the shadows belonged to a nude 18-year-old bat of average women's height with crimson eyes, a tan muzzle, and a tan underbelly, wearing a light-blue two-piece pajama set consisting of a long-sleeved jacket with snaps and pants, dark blue goggles, a fake yellow mustache, red and white shoes, and white gloves. Her name was Rouge the Bat, Proteus and Giselle's adoptive middle child. And she was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the sword in his right. The other shadow belonged to a hulky crimson robot named E-102 Gamma, Rouge the Bat's little brother and Proteus and Giselle's other adoptive son. And he was the one with the sword in his right hand. "Blast you, Knuckles the Echidna!" Rouge the Bat said in a scary voice. Omega bonked his sister on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried in his robotic accent. Then he and Rouge blocked their saber swords together. "Give up, Captain Black Doom?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Rouge. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath E-123 Omega's robotic feet with the hanger, and he fell in as he yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me hair!" Just about then, a 15-year-old hedgehog with black/crimson fur, tan skin, a very lankly physique and crimson eyes walked in. His name was Shadow Robotnik (Zachary Levi), Proteus and Giselle's adoptive son and Shadow and Omega brother. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Rouge," Shadow giggled. "He had a red mustache." "Oh, yes. Thank you, ." said Rouge, as he switched the yellow mustache with an orange one. Shadow'' Robotnik, the eldest and adoptive daughter of Proteus and Giselle, not only believed. He was the supreme authority on Knuckles the Echidna and all his marvelous adventures.'' While he was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to three figures, "Oh, Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" "Yes, you have to." said a voice. The figures walked out to reveal a dark blue and white kitten named Robespierre, a yellow cat with orange stripes named Jaune-Tom, and a white Persian cat named Mewsette. Robespierre was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Shadow, Rouge and Omega. Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette the butlers and nursemaid, being cats, kept their opinions to themselves. "We do not!" Robespierre insisted after Jaune-Tom and Mewsette walked over a pillow. And they viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Robespierre put the tray on a small table. Then Jaune-Tom went over to the pillow to pick it up while Rouge and Omega were still playing. "Take that!" Omega called. Rouge and Omega played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent beast, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Rouge yelled. Jaune-Tom went to the bed and placed the pillow there while he fixed the sheets and blanket up. "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Charmy called. As he hit Rouge, the bat yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Omega my big, feminine thigh!" "I am sorry, Rouge." Omega said. Then Mewsette picked up two blocks, and she went with Robespierre and Jaune-Tom to the other blocks. Rouge and Omega hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Rouge shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Charmy shouted back. "Take that!" When Mewsette placed the ABC on the top, she, Jaune-Tom, and Robespierre walked, but they quickly turned as they realized that Mewsette had made a mistake. She got them to BAC. "Oops," said Mewsette. "I got A and B backwards." So she took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. She and the others smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, echidna! I'll slit your gizzard!" Rouge yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Robespierre poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Omega cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Rouge's. "Insolent pup!" Tails snarled. Robespierre heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down. "Wicked scientist!" Charmy cried. "Aha! I got you!" Tails shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Charmy smirked. When Robespierre licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. "Oooh!" he grimaced, "This tonic does taste nasty." "Take that! And that! And that!" When Charmy thrust his sword at Tails, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Tails placed a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Proteus came into the nursery. "Boys, boys. Less noise, please." Proteus said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette heard that, and they had to get them back together as they frowned in annoyance. Tails saw him. "Oh, hello, dad." he said in a normal voice. But Charmy was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Charmy cried out. Then Proteus heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Omega!" "Oh, not you, dad. You see, he's Knuckles the Echidna." Rouge told him. "And Rouge's Captain Eggman." Omega added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my cuff links?" Proteus asked before he bumped Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette, for goodness' sake!" Proteus shouted, walking past the annoyed cats, "Where are those cuff links?" Robespierre smashed the last blocks that were standing with his paw. "Here we go again!" said Mewsette, rolling her eyes. "Cuff links, father?" asked Rouge. "Yes. The gold ones." Proteus answered, still looking around. "Omega, the buried treasure," Rouge whispered to her brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Rouge." Omega said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Rouge whispered. "It got lost." Omega said. While Proteus was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My shirt front!" He grabbed his shirt front. "Fuck yes! You found it! You found it!" Omega cheered. Eggman put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his shirt front, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Omega came and pulled his shirt front "Do not paw me, Rouge! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered his shirt front shouting, "NO!" Giselle, now wearing a crown of leaves, came in and said, "Proteus dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Giselle! Look!" Proteus said, showing Giselle his shirt front. Giselle saw that and was shocked. "Proteus!" "It's only chalk, father." Omega said. "Why, Omega..." Giselle was about to say something when Rouge cut in. "It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Shadow said..." Rouge said. When Proteus heard what Tails said, he now knew what was up. "Shadow? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "Shadow?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "AMY!" Shadow heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, dad?" "Would you kindly expl-" Eggman was about to say something. But Rouge walked by him when she saw the radiance of Giselle's dress. "Oh, mom! you look simply lovely!" Shadow said. "Thank you, dear." Giselle smiled. Eggman turned to her in annoyance and said, "Shadow..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Giselle was about to say. "Giselle, if you don't mind, I'd..." Eggman said, as Rouge turned and saw his shirt front. "Why, dad! What have you done to your shirt?" Amy asked. Proteus couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Giselle walked to him with a damp washcloth "Now, Proteus, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his shirt front. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Amy, Tails, and Charmy were putting the toys away. "Amy, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Amy protested. "I say they are! Captain Egghead! Knuckles the Scientist!" Proteus said. "Knuckles the Echidna, dad." Amy told him. "Echidna, scientist," Proteus shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, dad." "Daddy, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Proteus shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Proteus..." Giselle said, about to help him put on his purple vest. "Now, Proteus! Now, Proteus!" He repeated of what Giselle said, while Mewsette and Jaune-Tom were almost done helping Robespierre put the blocks back up. But they stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, PROTEUS' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put it on himself, but he put it on hastily. "Please, dear." Giselle said, adjusting the vest on him. "Giselle, when we adopted Amy to our part of the family when she was orphaned, she's growing up," As when Robespierre picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Father!" Shadow gasped. "Proteus!" Giselle gasped. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rouge gasped. "FUCK!" Omega gasped. Robespierre dropped all the blocks while he, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette gasped in shock and couldn't believe what's they were hearing and what Proteus was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as Amy lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette and tried to get out of the way. Proteus couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette moved away, as they fully stopped. But they nearly knocked the blocks again because Proteus bumped into them and knocked them down. Now they must move away before it happens. But Robespierre stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Proteus stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette were rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Proteus was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Amy, Tails, Charmy, and Giselle were shocked that Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette were against the wall. As for Proteus, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Proteus mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Amy, Tails, Charmy, and Giselle all said together. Proteus heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Proteus open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette, but Proteus. "Poor Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette." They said together again. Proteus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Charmy was hugging Mewsette, Jaune-Tom, and Robespierre. "No, daddy, no!" Charmy pleaded. Proteus grabbed Jaune-Tom by the tail while he, Mewsette, and Robespierre were still hugging each other and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more cats for butlers or nursemaids in this house!" Charmy grabbed Robespierre's tail. But Giselle stopped him by picking him up as Proteus was dragging Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette out the room. Charmy started to cry as he waved to his friends. "Goodbye, Robespierre. Goodbye, Jaune-Tom. Goodbye, Mewsette." "Goodbye, Charmy!" Jaune-Tom said cheerfully, as he, Mewsette, and Robespierre waved goodbye back. As Proteus walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette. Oh yes, poor Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette and looked for some ropes, and couldn't find any. "Blast it! Where are those ropes?" He turned as he saw Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette holding three ropes in their mouths. Proteus walked to them and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the ropes to Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette's collars, Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette gave him sad looks. "Oh, boy!" sighed Jaune-Tom. Proteus saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, you three. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette's dishes. He picked them up and filled them more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really butlers or a nurse at all You're… Well, three cats. And the children aren't kittens, they're a hedgehog, a fox, and a bee." He placed the water dishes near Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette. "And sooner or later, Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette, hedgehogs, foxes, and bees have to grow up." He pet Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette's heads. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Giselle knew that Proteus didn't mean to do that to Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette. Shadow looked depressed. "But mom, I fucking hate to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Giselle said, as she kissed her on the forehead and covered her up with a dark red blanket. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." "He called Knuckles the Echidna 'absolute cock'." Rouge said to herself after what his father had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Rouge," Giselle said, as she took off her goggles and the mustache. "Father was just upset." As for Omega, he had tears running down his cheeks. "Poor Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette," he sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Omega. It's a warm night. They'll be all right." Giselle said, as she covered him up with a blue blanket, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Omega remembered something. "Mother?" he asked. Giselle turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Omega had the cuff links that Proteus was looking for, and he gave them to Giselle. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Shadow stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, mother. He might come back." "He?" Giselle asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Knuckles the Echidna. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Shadow said, as he lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Giselle. He yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Giselle asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Robespierre, Jaune-Tom, and Mewsette had it, but I-I took it away." He said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Giselle said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Knuxamy Category:Knuxadow